An electronic apparatus like a notebook type personal computer (laptop PC) has been equipped with antennas for various wireless communications such as a WWAN (Wireless Wide Area Network), a WLAN (Wireless Local Area Network), etc. (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-162413). Further, such an electronic apparatus has been equipped with speakers for the output of music, voice, etc. (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-13970).